Sinners
by Tuliharja
Summary: If it's wrong, why it feels so right? KakaObi, One-shot. AU. R&R!


Title: _Sinners_

Author: _Tuliharja_

Summary: _If it's wrong, why it feels so right? KakaObi, One-shot._

Disclaimer: ___Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm merely writing fan fiction about it. I don't either own the cover art of this.___

Author's note: _This fic is inspirited by Lauren Aquilina's song "Sinners" and the fact it hasn't been that long time when liking same gender was consider a crime in some places, making it punishable act._

 _Thank you Vampy Kitten for betaing this._

* * *

 **-Sinners-**

His fingers moved slowly toward the other. The movement was barely noticeable.

A small, shuddering breath escaped between his lips, yet no one seemed to notice it thanks to his mask. Obito's fingertips had just met his, catching Kakashi by surprise. Yet he quickly covered his surprise with focus as the class was still in full swing.

Neither he nor Obito wanted to get caught and feed even more rumors. The whispers were already as bad as they could be, but it was not until today they had fully ignored them. After all, why they should care what other people thought about them? What they felt toward each other wasn't _wrong_. If anything, it was _beautiful_.

Yet neither Obito nor Kakashi were ignorant enough to forget that many people wanted to ruin beautiful things, simply because they didn't have it.

But it didn't mean everybody were like that. Or at least, Obito thought so. Kakashi couldn't be as optimistic as his very special friend. Since that's what he was to him and would be, if things wouldn't change. But could they? Kakashi didn't know. Or rather, he was scared to think such things. Usually when a big change came, it meant people got hurt. But was this situation any better?

As if he sensed Kakashi's inner turmoil, Obito moved his fingers on top of Kakashi's for reassurance. It felt _nice_ , yet if anyone saw it, it would be considered wrong…

Hesitantly, Kakashi pulled his hand away from Obito's, just to freeze as semi-sharp fingernails dug into his flesh. He resisted his urge to turn his head and hiss at Obito to stop. They couldn't be glued to each other's hip like they had been couple of weeks anymore. Those sweet few weeks when they had finally realized underneath those arguments and witty comebacks was something _more_. That there was a whole _world_ just waiting for them.

After that everything had been like a sweet dream and the whole world seemed a bit brighter. No, it seemed lot more than brighter, almost blinding Kakashi. The silver-haired teen had fully embraced everything within himself and after a such long time, he hadn't been dreading to wake up in his lonely apartment. He had managed to push the shadows hanging over his head away and look into a future. A future where he would be together with the oddball named Obito.

But of course, someone had to be jealous jerk and all but ruin everything. It had started with rumors, and somehow those rumors had made their way to Obito's family. One that was more closed-minded than most people that Kakashi had ever met. Obito's happy and ongoing personality before had already seemed like too much to them, but this…this could send Obito to a place which would change him completely. Where his personality could be turned from that of a cheerful, thoughtful and so passionate young teen into a zombie. And if such a thing happened, Kakashi knew he wouldn't ever forgive himself. He had already ruined more than one person in his short life thus far, so ruining the person who was, at the moment, the most special in the world would bring an end to him. He didn't want that, since that was his biggest fear: to turn into a shadow that would hang from the ceiling, just like his father.

Kakashi felt his insides twist and felt like a ball of fur was stuck in his throat. He knew it was only in his mind, playing tricks to him, since he wasn't sick. He couldn't be sick, but wasn't he already sick for falling his best friend? If word of this also got out, he was sure they would send him away to same place his father had been after his mother's death. He would be just like his father. After all, his father had been ill and such things were inheritable.

"Kakashi," a low voice hissed to him, dragging Kakashi's eyes to the person next to him.

His heart was hammering against his ribs like a caged bird that wanted out. Yes, he too wanted out, to flee and never return. But those eyes. Those eyes told him to stay, that it would be alright. That he would be alright and what he was feeling at the moment wasn't a sign he was going crazy. No, it was only a passing moment when he would feel like that and it would go away. Neither Kakashi nor Obito knew what it was exactly, but they both knew it would abate. Kakashi just needed a reminder about it, since when he had talked about it with Obito (after lot of pushing and pestering from Obito's part) he had realized it only happened in his mind. That negative feelings were giving this episode more fuel and if he would just calm down and remind himself everything was fine, he would be fine. But it had been slow progress, coming into this conclusion, and Kakashi probably would have been in some mental institute if not for Obito. He had been ashamed and disgusted of himself, and he still had long way to go before he would be fine. But Obito's support was healing and soothing. Kakashi knew if anyone would ruin this whole thing, it would be him. Unlike Obito, he had a lot of mental damage to deal with.

That's why Kakashi looked away, all but ripping his hand away from Obito's. It left shallow scratches in his skin, but he didn't care. It barely hurt. He knew looking into Obito's eyes after the class would hurt even more. It would be like that time when he had broken his leg, but much, much worse. It would pierce his whole being and leave him a mess. A broken little boy no one would want.

When he felt a bump at his side, he couldn't help but squeeze his eyes shut.

"Obito, no," he breathed, trying to resist when Obito intertwined their fingers. He was supposed to be a genius and not…not…

"I don't fucking care," came his answer, making Kakashi's eyes fly open. He felt his heart miss a beat.

His throat tightened, making his insides squeeze and make his whole being tremble. He didn't want everybody look at them and judge them. Not because he would have cared, but because he was afraid. He was afraid they would take Obito. His only sunshine in this otherwise grey world.

It was painfully obvious Obito simply wouldn't let Kakashi be rational and rescue him. That when they would fall, it would be because of his stupid Uchiha stubbornness. And honestly, Kakashi wouldn't really mind that, since if this was what people considered a sin, it was so worth.

His grey eyes locked on Obito's much darker ones, before he felt Obito tug Kakashi's mask down. The only thing that he felt was Obito's lips against his and his warmth. Because of that, he missed their classmates' shocked and surprised looks while their teacher was slowly turning red from anger. Only when the shouting started did he somehow register Obito's mischievous smirk. A quick glance showed him Obito flipping off their teacher.

'Ah, classic Obito,' Kakashi though as he allowed Obito pull himself after him into a hallway for an escape. They passed many students and some teachers in the hallways as the school bell was ringing, like it was urging them to run. They both knew there was hell to pay once they were caught. But at the moment neither of them cared as they felt light and happy. They would pull it together, somehow. Even if they couldn't, at least they could say afterwards they _lived_. Not for society, but for themselves. And it was perfect heaven to them.


End file.
